


阿尔法和欧米伽

by KitschStatue



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark Souls, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: "确定的因果中一切都在流动"





	阿尔法和欧米伽

**Author's Note:**

> 黑白黑无差  
> 算是黑暗之魂AU

故事的开始是巨树、岩石和燃起的一团火焰。

不死的诅咒在整片大陆蔓延，被烙下黑暗之环的人每次死亡人性都会从其中流逝，直到失去记忆和理智，成为游魂。

 

他醒来的时候什么也不记得了。

名字，职责，身份，重要的人，为什么要握紧手里的剑，为什么难以死去，又为什么被烙印选中？

不死人是天选之人，是命中注定要前往诸神居住之地的存在，只要敲响两口钟，不死人就会知道自己的天命。营火噼啪作响，陌生人提醒他，我还没见过谁能完成呢，你就别去送死了吧。

黑色的剑士没去敲钟，他转头走进丛林，靴铠踩在落叶上留下一行脚印，在营火间辗转，所到之处皆是他的敌人。他的巨剑斩落过无头的石像鬼，月光下击坠过挥动巨翅的蝴蝶。突然间，阴暗森林的尽头，低矮的云彩上有个东西闪着白光就像被太阳所照亮，如彗星划破天空降临。

追随彗星的路上他遇到了更多的人，看到活尸围着火焰狂欢。以前这里有个小村庄，有个孩子叫阿盖伊*，只有我膝盖那么高。偶然遇到的云游者说，神的眼中没有年龄大小的区别，他也被全能的神选中了，以不同的方式。他没有被烙上黑暗之环，是被狼叼走的。

剑士盯着噼啪作响的营火，过一会儿说道：他是被狼选中的。因为没有人保护他。

他是被神选中的，我们都是被神选中的，神会在我们每个人身上显现出来。终将惨死的云游者认真地说：假如阿盖伊在梦中，在草地的鲜花中接受了死亡，这是不会让神高兴的。需要接受苦难的死亡，这样神才会快乐，逝者本人才会快乐。再见啦，我要去追寻他了！

沉默的剑士最后在路边悬吊的尸体中将云游者认出，死者面目全非，死前惊惧万分。

获得永恒的生命多么欢喜，让身体的外壳留在恶魔的牙齿间吧！云游者的声音仿佛还在耳边：留给敌人的只是卡住他喉咙的内脏和肠子，神得到的却是灵魂！

现在看来他的身体和灵魂可能去了同一个地方。

 

他继续前进。

累了，可怜的人？旅程的半途，老妪为巡礼者熬煮热汤，来听一首奇迹的歌吧，诸神的故事便是奇迹，但这奇迹不是乌薪王葛温的猎龙奇迹，也并非讲述白教主神洛伊德。

目盲的老人想用干瘦的手指触碰旅者的脸，被躲过也不在意：世上有许多你们这样的人，你们都在世上游荡，迷途，不知道要去往何方。

等一等，他会把你们召集到一起，送进就要降临的神的殿堂！曾经有太阳王的圣城，还有过幽邃的教堂，现在将要出现的是他的殿堂。雷枪穿透不朽古龙的鳞片，世界树的底层燃起初始火焰，第一个奇迹是圣父的混沌王国，第二个奇迹是圣子的火之王国，第三个，也就是最后一个奇迹是他的光之王国，一是三，三是一，他定要降临的。

这听起来多好呀。同样走到这里的骑士接过奇迹，在他的渴望下奇迹实现了他的渴望。

黑色剑士退还递到他手中的奇迹，沉默地离开。

剑士不需要奇迹，他有剑，有铠甲，有他的火铳手炮，无法附魔与涂抹松脂的武器沉重如铁块，长期的征战却无损它的威力。

向前，他看到路边的巡礼者吟诵奇迹，他们有的扎根化蛹成为蝴蝶，有的被鳞甲攀附上脊背，锁链将他们紧缚在大地，一双双手向上生长，直冲天际。

不久，有传言黑色的剑士驱逐了牛头恶魔，钟声终于敲响沉睡已久的大地。

 

他又向下，走进不死街的下水道，趟过横流的污水，击败六足的魔龙，重剑砸断它獠牙般外翻、暴露在体外的肋骨。剑士因这漫长的战役而沉重喘息，手甲探进怪物的胃囊掏出通向更下一层的钥匙。

下一层是病村，丑恶流脓的居民和生物都因不明原因变异，握紧浸了剧毒的吹箭，一双双畏光的眼睛躲藏在歪斜脚手架的隙缝里。

在这里，黑色的剑士获得了第一个同伴。

你为什么会来这里？问他话的人手执刺剑，脚尖踩过毒沼没有留下任何痕迹。

我跟着彗星。

彗星？这里可看不到彗星呀。

他仰起头就像想从病村发绿的上层空气里看出点儿什么，剑士也不知为何竟跟着一起，最后他们差点被身形巨大的蚊子喷了一身污血。

原来你会笑的，说这话的人也笑了起来，他站在毒沼上的时候白得发光，像一滴梦中的眼泪误落到现世里。

他们一起敲响第二口钟，前往不再光辉的王城。

向前吧，手执护符的神官将两人拦下行礼，她嗓音很哑，听起来像垂死的蜂鸣。他派我来，很久很久之前就派我来，他也会随你而来，他随我们每个人而来。

黑色剑士还未皱眉绕开，就与同伴目睹了一场辩论。

另一位神官拽住她的衣袖：你们的神是个恶魔！——我问你，为什么他燃起火来又让初火渐熄，为什么他给信他的世人烙上被诅咒的黑暗之环，为什么他创造巨树、岩石和光辉的古龙，又要创造阴谋、丑恶、杀戮，创造铺满大地的黑暗的灵魂？

我们的神就是你们的神。她微笑的时候皱纹堆在凹陷的脸颊上，我们在此争论是因为神想让我们在此争论：他是任何人，他是光辉，是污秽，是浴火重生，是暴死，他的王国是神和恶魔的王国，所有黑暗的灵魂都是他永恒的选民。你为什么受苦？如果不是因为你被选中？如果不是因为他豁免？

金色的热汤在落日的余晖中闪着虹光，万物平静下来，满月如同神灵显形。

你觉不觉得，有时候这世上有一条路只有你一个人能走？他的同伴突然问，你相不相信这世上命运确由前定？或者说因为因为它是确定的，所以它对我们来说根本没有什么意义，人才能随口拈来？

或许吧。黑色的剑士说：那条路或许就是我现在正走的这条。

 

一切的终点，击败最后的敌人，黑色的天空上伟大的日食燃烧着取代了太阳，白色的闪电轰然劈下。黑色的剑士看到了自己的同伴，那是他又不是他，白色的头发弯曲如波浪，又像煅炉中炼得发白的金属。

雷声停息，一片寂静里响起一个更寂静的声音，我是阿尔法和欧米伽，是开端和结束，是第一和最后*。

不死的古龙终会衰亡，神族燃起最初的火但也终将被吞食或化为古龙顶的凛风。这世上必有什么是永恒的。倒错的圣钉快要被敲下了，雾门展开便只有一个人能最终走出，命运不允许偶然，它是无数的必然，他会在我们身边，直到他的事成了。

黑色的剑士握紧剑，突然又想到那天晚上，蓝色眼睛的人问他，你既然什么也不记得了为什么还要往前走呢？他回答：因为我想向前走。

白发蓝眼的人俯下身去用吻赐福自己的同行者，他支撑他，他支撑他，暴雨里万物好像都在蜕皮，流动崩解中空气被扼死在他们的嘴唇之间。

营火灭了又燃起，大陆总是会流传起新的奇迹。光之鹰的奇迹是命运的奇迹。神官传唱着新的歌曲，他终会降临，火之时代后是光的时代，它的意志从每个人身上不可抵抗地展现出来，他在你的身上我的身上在千年前在千年后降临，我们都在他的手下行进。

一次又一次，白雾后永恒的对抗终于孵出两个幸存者来，一个在营火边苏醒，一个在前方等待着成为他最初的宿敌。

end

 

*阿盖伊的故事出自科利亚金娜《鲜花十字架》  
*新约启示录


End file.
